Regrets
by Violetrose93
Summary: Paul and Dawn spend the night together in Olivine City, but the next morning, Paul walks out. Three weeks later, they run into each other again, only this time, Dawn's not letting Paul go without giving him a piece of her mind. But love and anger are both rooted in passion, and things quickly escalate. Ikarishipping oneshot. LEMON.


**Here you go, Jess. **

* * *

><p>Three weeks. That was all Dawn could think when she spotted that familiar mop of purple hair in the crowded pokémon center lobby. It had been three weeks since they had seen other, three weeks since they had slept together.<p>

Dawn winced as memories of that encounter came flooding back to her. If she had been asked to describe it, Dawn would have said that the whole thing had been exceedingly clumsy. And painful. Very, very painful. With the way Paul looked, Dawn would have thought he'd have a bit more experience in that department, but apparently not.

Still, clumsy and painful she could have handled. Even slightly awkward, she could have handled. What she _couldn't_ handle was Paul getting up immediately afterward, dressing, and then leaving, without so much as a word to her. That had been a sucker punch to the gut.

Dawn didn't have many regrets in life, but sleeping with Paul was definitely one of them. How could she have been so naïve? She had actually let herself believe that he had feelings for her, that _Paul Shinji_ had feelings for her. She should have known better.

Fighting back tears, Dawn turned and walked out of the lobby, heading towards her room and some comforting solitude. If she was lucky, when she came back out Paul would be gone, off to the next gym and out of her life for good.

* * *

><p>Dawn wasn't lucky. Not in the slightest.<p>

When she finally left her room hours later, there was only one thing on her mind: avoiding Paul. She peered cautiously out into the hallway, searching for any trace of Paul. Thinking the coast was clear, she stepped across the threshold, locked the door behind, and turned to head down the hallway.

Paul was just coming around the corner, focused so intently on his pokedex that he didn't immediately notice her.

Panicking, Dawn whirled around and began fiddling with the lock on her door desperately. Her hands were shaking so badly that she dropped her keys, and the sound of metal clattering against the floor caught Paul's attention.

Storm gray eyes locked with ocean blue ones, and for a second, they were both paralyzed, not even breathing.

And then Paul looked away, deliberately refusing to meet Dawn's gaze.

Something shattered inside of her, but instead of the tears that Dawn expected, she was overwhelmed with a wave of anger, no, _fury_. Straightening up, she strode purposefully over to Paul and slapped him across the face, the force of the strike echoing off the walls. For a second, Paul looked stunned, and then Dawn watched anger of his own fill his eyes.

"What the hell?" he yelled, grabbing her wrist painfully. Dawn tried to slap him again with her free hand, but he caught that one too. She tried to jerk away from him, but Paul was stronger than she was, and pinned her arms firmly to her side.

"Let me go," she snarled.

"No! Not so you can attack me," said Paul indignantly.

"I didn't attack you," snapped Dawn. "I just gave you what you deserved." Her eyes flashed angrily at him, sapphire fire blazing out of her pale face. For a second, Paul just stared at her, conflict raging across his face. And then . . .

"Dammit," Paul swore, and then he slammed her up against the wall, crushing his lips to hers. Dawn struggled beneath his iron grip, trying to break free, but he just held her tighter, sliding his hands under her shirt. Dawn shivered in spite of herself, trying to ignore how good his fingers felt against her skin. God, what was wrong with her? After everything he had done, how could she still be so attracted to him?

Dawn put her hands up against his chest, intending to push him away, but somehow, her fingers ended up tangled Paul's hair, pulling his face closer to hers. Paul responded by sliding his hands down to cup the backs of her thighs, yanking her body up and forcing Dawn to hitch her legs around his waist.

There was a part of Dawn's brain—a very, very, _tiny_ part of her brain—that was screaming at her to get a grip on herself. She knew how this story ended, she'd been there before. So why wasn't she stopping him?

_Because no one else makes you feel this way_, another part of her brain whispered, and Dawn found herself agreeing wholeheartedly. Maybe she'd wake up in the morning full of regrets and misgivings, but that didn't change the fact that she needed him desperately. Paul satisfied something inside of her, some sharp, jagged chasm of loneliness that no one else had ever come close to filling.

Still wrapped around each other, they stumbled down the hallway and into Paul's room. Dawn rolled her hips against his, and Paul groaned as he came into contact with her core. They both strained against each other, desperate for more. Dawn didn't know exactly when her lips had parted and she'd allowed him in, but their tongues were clashing fiercely, fighting for dominance as Paul lurched backwards toward the bed.

As they fell onto the mattress, Dawn felt Paul's hands slip underneath her skirt, resting on her bare hips. She groaned and pinned his wrists above his head, sliding her lips down onto his neck. She left a trail of kisses along Paul's collarbone, feeling her body tighten each time he inhaled sharply.

Gasping, Paul rolled them so he was straddling her, his fingers fumbling with the buttons of her blouse. Dawn took advantage of this opportunity to rid Paul of his own shirt, trailing her hands across the smooth planes of his chest. His skin radiated heat, and Dawn pressed her lips to his belly button, dipping her tongue inside. Paul's body spasmed violently and he momentarily stopped unbuttoning her shirt to crush his mouth to hers.

Dawn arched against him, her hands finding their way back into his hair. She felt his hard length pressing against her core, and she moaned at the contact. She tugged urgently at Paul's belt, fumbling with the metal clasp in the darkness.

Breaking the kiss, Paul undid the last few buttons on her shirt and yanked the offending garment off her. He tossed it behind them as his hands cupped her breasts, drawing a long, low moan from Dawn. She lifted up off the bed slightly so Paul could unfasten her bra, sliding it off of her and tossing it to the ground with the rest of their clothes.

And then his lips were pressed to her breast, his tongue flirting with the delicate skin of her nipple.

"God, Paul," Dawn mumbled, arching as his lips slowly trailed across her chest. She dragged his mouth back up to hers, kissing him roughly as she finally managed to get his belt off. Her skirt and underwear had disappeared somehow, and Paul's fingers were trailing along the inside of her thighs, toying with the sensitive flesh. Dawn cried out when she felt him enter her, his finger probing her deeply.

She moaned, rolling her hips again as she felt him begin to move faster. Her body was tight and brittle, glass just waiting to be shattered. With one last twist of Paul's fingers, Dawn felt herself break, her body shuddering violently as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. But she barely had time to collect herself before she felt something else, something new, that immediately had her arching into him.

The feel of his lips against her core sent shivers of pleasure that Dawn had never even been able to imagine racing through her body. His tongue slid inside of her, and it was all Dawn could do not to scream out in sheer ecstasy. She was moaning, bucking wildly as his tongue continued to move inside of her, pressing hard against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

For the second time in as many minutes, Dawn shattered, her body clenching tightly as she fought to keep herself from throwing herself on top of Paul and impaling herself immediately. But then she felt him withdraw, his lips replaced by his hard, naked length, radiating heat right into her core.

"Please," she whimpered. "Now."

Paul kissed her one last time before sheathing himself in her. Dawn's nails dug into his back as he began to thrust, and she wrapped her legs around her waist, driving him into her deeper. Paul gave a strangled gasp and began move faster, his lips planting searing kisses all along her neck. Beneath the passion and ecstasy that was currently overwhelming her, Dawn felt the sweetest sense of relief. _This_ was that she wanted, what she needed.

As her walls began to flutter around him, Paul moaned, pressing his lips to her collarbone in an attempt to quiet himself. Dawn buried her face in his shoulder, but she was unable to keep herself from screaming his name as she tumbled over the edge. The sound of his name on Dawn's lips was too much for Paul, and with a roar of his own, he followed her.

* * *

><p>They lay in each other's arms, still breathing heavily as their bodies calmed down. Paul languidly stroked Dawn's hair, letting his fingers slide through the silky strands before returning to glide softly over her face, tracing her features gently.<p>

"I don't understand," murmured Dawn, craning her neck to peer up at him.

"I thought I made myself quite clear earlier," said Paul, smiling at her crookedly. Dawn just frowned and shook her head. Paul sighed. "I thought I took advantage of you, back in Olivine city. I thought . . . I thought I hurt you."

Dawn cocked her head, her brow furrowing. "Wait, you mean because I . . ."

"You just looked like you were in so much pain," said Paul softly. "And I thought that it was my fault."

"Well, it kind of was," said Dawn, snorting.

Paul growled and nipped her neck lightly. "Not helping."

Dawn giggled, twisting to press her lips against his. "Sorry."

"I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving. But then I couldn't get you of my head. So when I saw you here tonight, I just . . . lost control."

"You don't hear me complaining," said Dawn, smirking.

"You're impossible," said Paul exasperatedly.

"I know," Dawn said, laying her head back down on his chest. After a second, she said, "It's funny."

"What is?"

"When I first saw you earlier today, all I could think was how much I regretted sleeping with you."

Paul stiffened, his whole body going tense.

"But now, there isn't a single thing about us that I would change."

Dawn felt Paul smile into her hair. "I regret not saying something to you sooner," he said quietly. "I regret not telling you I love you back in Olivine City."

"You love me?" asked Dawn softly, her breath catching slightly.

"Desperately."

"I love you too," she breathed, kissing him gently on the lips.

They laid there in silence, both too content to even consider moving. Slowly, they drifted off to sleep, letting the comforting warmth of each other's bodies encompass them. As her eyelids drifted shut, Dawn allowed herself a small smile. This time, she knew that when she woke up, Paul would still be there, and that was more than enough.

* * *

><p><strong>It's funny, because as I finished writing this, I noticed that it was very similar to my other raunchy oneshot, "How Could He?" I didn't intend it to be, but I guess that's how things go sometimes. Also, this is my fifth update for today (I know, crazy), so I will be celebrating later with a bag of chocolate covered pretzels. Thanks so much to everyone who's reading this, and, as always, review! <strong>


End file.
